hawaii_fiveofandomcom_nl-20200213-history
Ian Anthony Dale
Ian Anthony Dale (3 juli 1978) is een Amerikaanse acteur die Adam Noshimuri portretteert in Hawaii Five-O als terugkerende (2011-2017) en vaste (2017- heden) castlid. Carrière Film In 2004 verscheen Dale in de film Mr. 3000 als 'Fukuda', naast Bernie Mac, Angela Bassett en Chris North. Zijn volgende filmrole was in The Bucket List in 2007 als instructeur voor de karakters van Jack Nicholson en Morgan Freeman in een van de scènes. In 2009 volgde hij dat met een kleine rol in The Hangover en verscheen in de onafhankelijke film Lollipops. In 2010 speelde hij in de Tekken-film als Kazuya Mishima en in Flying Lessons. In 2010 portretteerde hij ook Scorpion in de korte film van Mortal Kombat: Rebirth op Youtube. De film maakte de weg vrij voor een webserie, Mortal Kombat: Legacy, waarin Dale zijn rol hernam. Hij hernam zijn rol n het 2de seizoen. Televisie Dale had zijn eerste televisie-uitzending op een aflevering van Fastlane in 2002. Sindsdien is hij verschenen in afleveringen van Angel, JAG, Las Vegas, Charmed, 24, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Criminal Minds, Dollhouse en Cold Case. Na het verschijnen als gastster in verschillende afleveringen van seizoen twee tot seizoen zeven van Hawaii Five-O, werd Dale, die het personage van Adam Noshimuri speelt, gepromoveerd tot een serie regulier beginnend met seizoen acht (aflevering zeven). Belangrijke televisierollen zijn onder meer terugkerende personages Davis Lee in Surface en Detective Christopher Choi in Day Break. Beide series werden slechts één seizoen uitgezonden en kwamen geen seconde terug. Dale was een serie regulier in de NBC-dramaserie The Event, die liep in de herfst van 2010. Zijn meest recente terugkerende rollen, waaronder Murder in the First als luitenant Jim Koto. Hij heeft ook een hoofdrol in de CBS-tv-serie Salvation als plaatsvervangend secretaris van Defensie Harris Edwards, die op 12 juli 2017 in première ging en de serie werd geannuleerd na twee seizoenen op 20 november 2018. Trivia * Hij is van Japanse, Franse en Engelse afkomst * Hij heeft slechts een zoon genaamd Roman Anthony met zijn huidige vrouw Nicole Garippo. * Hij heeft drie broers en een zus * Hij heeft een achtergrond in Kung Fu Filmografie TV Shows: * 2002: Fastlane - Jackson Yu * 2003: Angel - Drugged Vamp #3 * 2003: JAG '''- Lance Corporal Brad Owens * 2004: '''Las Vegas - Jonathan Tam * 2004: Hawaii - Luitenant Robertson * 2004: Second Time Around - Sam Chang * 2004-2005: Charmed - Avatar Gamma * 2005: North Shore - Garrett Haynes * 2005-2006: Surface - Davis Lee * 2006-2007: Day Break - Detective Christopher Choi * 2007: Without a Trace - David Kwon * 2007: Bones - Commander James Adams * 2007: 24 '- Zhou Yong * 2007: '''Cold Case '- Ray Takahashi * 2009: '''CSI: NY - Ellis Park * 2009: Dollhouse - Jack Dunston * 2006-2009: Criminal Minds - Lt. Detective Owen Kim * 2009: CSI: Miami - Evan Wilcox * 2010: Trauma - Andy Wu * 2010: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation - Lon Rose * 2010-2011: The Event - Simon Lee * 2011: Free Agents - Dr. Hu * 2011: Burn Notice - Xavier * 2012: The Mentalist '''- Detective Nathaniel Kim * 2012-2013: '''Emily Owens M.D. - Dr. Kyle Putnam * 2011-2013: Mortal Kombat '''- Hanzo Hasashi/Scorpion * 2013: '''American Horror Story - Dr. David Zhong * 2014-2015: Dokter Hart - Dr. Henry Dalton * 2014-2016: Murder in the First - Jim Koto * 2017-2018: Salvation - Harris Edwards * 2011-2019: [[Hawaii Five-O|'Hawaii Five-O']]' '- Adam Noshimuri TV Films: * 2003: The Break - Kavika * 2006: Company Town * 2014: Delirium - Liam Films: * 2004: Mr 3000 - Fukuda * 2007: The Bucket List - Instructeur * 2009: The Hangover - Chow's #1 * 2010: Flying Lessons - Lance * 2010: Tekken - Kazuya Mishima * 2016: XOXO - Anders * 2016: Wakefield - Ben Jacobs * 2017: Unspoken: Diary of an Assassin.